


Journey Beyond The Galaxies

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard在瓦尔哈拉殿堂给大家订个了房间</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey Beyond The Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> 应景的清明节小短文  
> 感觉从2月底开始就不断被捅刀，所以写了这篇清明文，虽然非常短但是自认也算是挺甜的  
> 查资料的时候没有查到大多数人的具体过世年份，于是就按照自己的设定来了。查到在大雷的小说里“bridge on the captain”以后老骨头还在，但我任性得不想让他再面对这些，毕竟在Jim失踪后，他已经在JTK自传的前言里说过“这损失是私人的：我失去了最好的朋友”，伤心一次就够了……

最近这段时间，企业号一直都在某个未知区域绘制着星图，没有登岸任务，没有克林贡人和罗慕兰人，更没有其他任何会惹麻烦的外星生物。虽然偶尔会接待几个大使和星联军官，不过大多数时候还是几乎永无止境的绘制着星图。正因如此，医疗舱里不会被一群倒霉的红衫们挤满。  
治疗完几个感冒的病患后，Leonard去食堂给自己复制了一份午餐。没有麻烦所带来的好心情甚至让他觉得复制机里复制出来的食物都变得好吃了。  
午饭后，看着空荡荡的医疗舱，Leonard感觉自己心情更好了。享受了片刻的静谧，他起身走向了舰桥，这是他一天中最不喜欢的部分。  
不管已经在这张舰长椅上坐过多少次了，他始终觉得这该死的椅子上就是有石头硌得他浑身难受。当然了，椅子上实际并没有任何的石头，甚至连灰尘都没有。  
每次有在指挥上有着良好成绩，军衔也比他高的年轻人登舰时，Leonard总会想要让他们来接管舰桥，可就像约好的一样，那些人只是伸手给他看袖子上军衔，并表示“医生，您现在可是企业号上军衔最高的人啊”。想起那些人说话时的表情Leonard不由得叹了口气。  
“Damn it，我是个医……”抱怨的话还没说出口，Leonard就被电梯门打开的声音打断了，他看都没看到底是谁就没好气地回答了，“我说过了，现在这种情况下不会有麻烦，而我们的任务也只有绘制星图，不许再来问了！”当Leonard转过舰长椅看到来的人是谁后，他笑了，连蓝色的眼睛似乎也亮了起来。  
“噢，Bones，我当然知道你是个医生不是别的什么。”  
Leonard起身让出了舰长椅，高高兴兴拍了一下那人的肩膀，“舰长莅临舰桥。”  
“我猜你想说这话已经很久了。”  
“你要是再不来，我都想把这星舰的名字改成无针注射器号了。”  
听到老友的计划，Jim笑了起来，“没想到会在这再见到你。”  
“你根本就没把我说的话放在心上吧？”Leonard装出一个生气的表情，“不过现在不用担心你再变成一个球了。我答应过你们，为了能让我们一起在太空不断地互相打趣，我会在瓦尔哈拉殿堂给你们订个房间。”Leonard伸出右手展示了一下舰桥，“还满意我订的房间吗？”  
“Bones……”  
“别一副感动得要哭了的表情，就算你现在看着就是刚当上舰长的样子，这表情也不适合你。”  
“你这嫌弃的表情，我可永远都忘不了。”突然感觉到肩膀上的疼痛，Jim疑惑地抬头看了看Leonard。  
“干嘛？试试瓦肯掐而已。”  
“知道原理不代表就能成功。”  
“我还以为这种形态下有成功的可能呢。”  
“其实我没想到除了我还有那么多人会回来。”  
“这是因为James T. Kirk是全宇宙最伟大的舰长啊。”  
“怎么突然这么不要脸了？”  
说话间，舰桥渐渐被他们所熟悉的那些身影填满，Scotty报道后就急匆匆赶去了轮机室。看着这样的景象，Jim觉得比起时汇所创造的幻象，这里才更像他的家。  
几星期后，Jim突然开始觉得不安，“Bones，你说Spock会来吗？”  
“我不是很懂他们瓦肯的那一套，不过我相信他应该会喜欢这里的。”  
“可已经过去这么久了。”  
“你知道瓦肯人比人类长寿很多吧？在学院的时候你明明还是个高材生。”  
“但是……”  
“闭嘴，不然我就把你扔出去，再给你一桶油漆，直接把星舰名改成无针注射器号算了！我做舰长的时候可从没想过你不会来。”  
“认识你这么多年，我都不知道你原来一直都想哗变，别掐我了，你学不会瓦肯掐的！”  
Leonard用力掐着Jim的同时，电梯门打开了，半瓦肯人最初明显有点愣住了，但很快他就消化了眼前的情况，看了看打闹中的老友们，他几乎露出了一个微笑。上前为Leonard调整了一下瓦肯掐的手势后，他走向自己的椅子。  
才刚坐下他就听到医生的声音从身后传来，转过身果然看到他就像五年任务中习惯的那样，找了个舒服的姿势靠着栏杆微笑着看着自己，“Spock先生，这些年你过得怎么样？”  
“我因为一些情况进入了平行宇宙，遇见了更年轻的我们。”  
“那你一定得告诉我，那个宇宙的我没有傻到上这艘星舰。”  
“不，那个宇宙的你还是追着Jim到处跑。”  
“是吗？那你可得好好给我们说一说了。”  
“这要从一颗超新星说起……”

-END-


End file.
